


Home In Time For The Holidays (A Few Timezones Away)

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders was glad he had managed to return home at all, but the guilt for leaving Kierian alone at home had settled deep in his gut. His husband was nothing but understanding of the demands of his profession, but it still was unfair to leave him alone on the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home In Time For The Holidays (A Few Timezones Away)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my fave DA AU; everything is the same there is just no killing and they have shit like the internet.
> 
> Important info for this fic: Anders is a doctor, and him and Kierian are married. Useless info: Kierian works in the early childhood development field, think daycare worker
> 
> Also, Kierian is usually blue, but for the purpose of this fic he's a tad purple.

The quiet jingle of Anders keys as he clicked open the door the apartment resounded in his ears. He looked down at his watch, the numbers glowing a severe _1:30_ , more than an hour into Christmas day. He was glad he had managed to return home at all, but the guilt for leaving Kierian alone at home had settled deep in his gut. His husband was nothing but understanding of the demands of his profession, but it still was unfair to leave him alone on the holidays.

He slipped inside and locked the door behind him, still too loud for his liking. The house was lit only by the lights on the tree, which flickered through their colorful cycle, from red to green to yellow to blue. The stereo played "Jingle Bell Rock" quietly in the background. Anders headed inside, forgoing the kitchen and heading straight to the living room, having eaten in hospital cafeteria. What he found in their sitting room was far from a solitary tree.

Kierian lay outstretched on the couch, face firmly buried into a throw pillow. The couch blanket was draped over his torso, and was threatening to fall off him. On the floor beside him was a plate of cookie, clearly carefully decorated, with incriminating crumbs suggesting that they were just as carefull eaten. Anders kneeled to the ground, and picked up a folded note beside the sweets.

_To “Santa”, with all my love, Kierian~_

The doctor smiled fondly, and released a near silent laugh. He was married to the sweetest, and possibly silliest, man on Earth. He placed his hand on the couch arm, debating within himself whether to wake Kierian up or not. The cat,however, decided for him, darting out from underneath the plastic branches to stand on top of Kierian. The man shot up in response, and the feline disappeared into the darkness.

“Huh?! Wha...” the gruff man exclaimed, sleep still heavy in his voice. He scratched at his bearded chin (his beard was adorably mussed from sleeping in such an odd way), and blinked his sleep away, starting when he finally caught a glimpse of Anders.

“Anders, you’re home! I didn’t know if you’d make it.”

His partner’s smile fell, “I didn’t make it, love. It’s already Christmas.”

Kierian fumbled around in the dim light for his phone, checking the time, “1:37, a.m,” he lamented. Anders frowned.

“I’m sorry. I tried to make it back, but the hours at the hospital are-” his apology was cut short by a shushing finger to the lips and a comforting smile.

“Somewhere in the world, maybe two time zones away, it’s still December 24th. In my book, you’re right on time.” Kierian leaned off the couch and kissed his husband, neither caring about their mutual morning-breath. When they pulled away, Anders smirked, and picked up the half-eaten cookie.

“Well, I am too late for these, aren’t I?”

The bearded man crinkled his nose apologetically, though with mirth still in his eyes, “Sorry, love. The rest are yours, but you know I graze!”

“I know, I know. But ‘Santa’ expects some recompense.”

Kierian smirked at him, “Why don’t you unwrap your _gift_?” he said the last word with raised eyebrows.

“We have to visit your parents at 7!”

“Don’t be a spoilsport. My alarm’s set.”

The doctor _tsked_ , but with no real bite, and leaned in for another kiss.

“Just because it’s Christmas...”

“ _Santa baby_ ,” Kierian said in an imitation of singing, and Anders laughed, the sound like music in both of their ears.•

**Author's Note:**

> So? I have a few more planned on the same AU. Not directly related, but the same world.


End file.
